The Calm After the Storm
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Himeka has moved out of Kazune's house and is living with Kirika. How is Karin taking it? What will happen to Himeka? What will happen to Ren? Please Read and Review Sequel to What Himeka Really Thinks


Dearest Readers,

I hope that you enojoy the epilogue/sequel to What Himeka Really Thinks. Sorry it took so long, be patient with me. Thanks for reading, please review! I do not own Kamichama Karin!

chu!

nakima-chan

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Calm After the Storm_**

Finally I'm done moving out of Kazune-kun's house.

I can't remember a time that I've never lived with him.

But come to think of it …

…. During these past few months ….

……….. It has almost been like I was invisible …………

* * *

Today is a new day. It has been two weeks since I've moved out of Kazune-kun and Karin's house. I've been living with my old friend, Kirika-senpai. Excuse me, Kiri-chan that is what she wants me to call her from now on. 

I thought that after I moved out all would be fine. But I was dead wrong.

After I informed Karin that I was moving she went into hysterics.

* * *

"_Karin-chan, I'm going to move into Kirika-senpai's apartment. Isn't that great? Now you and Kazune-kun can live happily together!" I told her with my usual smile._

_She was silent for awhile._

" … _So … you're leaving me in my time of need?" Karin glared at me and pouted. It was a look I'd never seen her give me before._

"'_Time of need?' What do you mean Karin-chan-"_

"_Don't call me that!" Karin shouted at me in pure hatred._

"…"

"_Get out Himeka!" Karin hissed, "Get out of this house, you aren't welcome here."

* * *

_

I try not to think of it anymore. Every time I do I feel a tear in my heart. I worried so much about Karin and Kazune's happiness. I went out of my way to make sure that they would be happy. But it was all for naught.

Soon after she kicked me out, she called Miyon-chan and Micchi-kun. She made Miyon-chan think that I said terrible things to her. That I called her a prostitute and an anorexic.

Then Miyon-chan told Yuki-kun and the rest of the class. No one will talk to me now. But that is okay. I feel at peace now, and there is nothing that they can do to take it away from me.

Still, I'll admit that it is hard to go to school with all of those glares staring at me. Even the disbanded Kazune-Z hates me.

But I have Kiri-chan and Ren-kun to help me. They have been my pillar of strength these past few weeks.

Kiri-chan has helped me by letting me vent and cry with her. She has given me a shoulder to cry on. I never had that I never had when I lived with Karin and Kazune-kun.

Ren-kun has kept me smiling. He doesn't try to. But whenever I see him I feel all warm inside. He has been trying protecting me from all of the people who try to hurt me these past few weeks. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to protect me from every one.

That is why I'm in bed right now, icing down my side.

About an hour ago I ran into Kazune-kun and Karin at the store.

* * *

"_Himeka-chan?" I turn and see a tall, familiar boy in front of me._

"_Ah! Kazune-kun! You're back from England?" Himeka asked._

"_Yeah, I came back last night, I asked Karin-chan were you were, she said that you had left to visit someone for the month. You came back so early?" Kazune-kun looked both joyful and confused at the same time._

_That is right; he left the day that I told Karin I would move out. Why has no one told him? What should I do?_

"_Yeah, I guess I did come back earlier than Karin thought," I replied. But my actions betrayed my words, and Kazune-kun knew that I was lying._

"_Himeka, what happened to the '-chan' that you put after everyone's name? Even Karasuma, what is wrong?"_

_Before I answered I heard the clicking of stiletto heals on the floor. A thin, pale Karin appeared before me. Her grapefruit accessories had been removed, and her hair now flowed freely down her back. _

"_What are you doing here you no good piece of filth?" Kazune's eye widened, "Are you trying to take Kazune-kun from me too? It wasn't enough that you make me cry every night and torment my dreams? You needed to take him away from me too?"_

_Normally I'd cry, but somehow, this afternoon, I felt strong._

"_Piece of filth? I would never sink to your level and try to steal him away, and the only reason why you feel so guilty is your own conscience. Besides, last time I checked you couldn't even decide between him, Jin, and Micchi, so you can just keep your 'filth' to yourself." I reply._

_Instead of trying to prove anything I said wrong to her 'precious' Kazune-kun she took her purse and whacked my side._

_

* * *

_

My easily bruising skin and her morning practices with Kazune-kun were the two reasons why I was hear, on my futon. I was in extreme pain. I think that ribs are broken.

I lift the ice-pack to reveal a bruise the shape of a heart and now think of the irony of this situation, since my heart was hurting too. I hear the door ring.

"Kiri-chan, is that you?" I ask.

"No, it's Ren, where are you?"

"I'm inside of the game room."

Ren walks into the room with a kind of cunning and expertise as if he had some purpose. But his look has changed dramatically since his eyes met me.

"What happened?" Ren asks in shock, sitting next to me.

"I've been hit," I state a bit annoyed, since it is so obvious at what had happened.

"Who did this?" his eyes focused on my wound. Well, where my wound would have been if I wasn't covering it with an ice pack.

"Karin," I reply in a sad voice. It has just occurred to me that I should have just lied and said that I had fallen down the stairs and landed on the futon, but being me I couldn't have though of that until AFTER I had told him.

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"I couldn't protect you," his hand balled up into a fist.

"It isn't your fault. Who would have known that this would happen?" my mind races to think of ways to make him feel well, "You have been protecting me all this time. I don't blame you."

His fist relaxes a bit, but he is still upset. What do I do?

"You look tired," Ren observes. He is correct; I realize that I'm fighting to keep my eyes open.

"You should sleep," he says as he tucks me in, like a father putting a daughter to sleep.

I want to tell him that I could never live without him. Or at least thank you. But right now I'm tired, and I cannot form words.

I feel my bruise again. It is shaped like my heart. It feels like my heart.

I wonder if it will ever heal.

I take a peek at Ren, who is reading a book in a recliner across from me.

I think it will. I close my eyes.

This is the calm after the storm.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

chu!

nakima-chan


End file.
